


Tumblr: Submissions

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Political Animals
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, marked Mature for smut in a chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Drabbles I wrote & submitted to others onmy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different submission.Some are Reader Insert, some have a name involved.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I have a new submission.





	1. Happy TJ (TJ Hammond - Political Animals)

_Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Fluffy Friday._

_Reader Insert._

* * *

__

The sound of music drifted up from the table by the bed, soft enough that, for a second, Y/N didn’t register it. As it got louder, though, you sniffed sharply, and flopped over, thumping your hand over the phone to silence it. You groaned, pressing your face into the pillow, before the warmth you’d been facing slid over your back, a puff of air on the back of your head.

“Seriously? An alarm?” he mumbled, as you chuckled.

“I do _work_ , TJ…I have appointments,” you reminded him, reaching down to pat his hand as you shifted again, and sighed. “You wanna come to mine tonight?” you asked rubbing a hand down your face, your free hand blindly curling against one of his as he huffed.

“…yeah…might be later, Dougie’s havin’ some dinner party…thing…I don’t know, something for Anne’s birthday. Too early.” You chuckled, and squeezed his hand, nodding.

“Got my number, T. Just let me know.” You shifted up, kissing his cheek, before you climbed off the bed, laughing softly as he groaned behind you.

“You can’t stay?” TJ huffed, flopping over in your spot as you stood up, arm dangling off the bed. With a giggle, you crossed to the chair, looking for your jeans, and glanced over at him with a roll of your eyes.

“You are not my only cuddler, TJ. You know that.”

“What if I paid you for their time and kept you?” he mumbled into the pillow. The warmth filled your face as you sat down on the chair, and glanced over at his prone form, a small smile ticking up the corner of your lips.

“Honey, you aren’t paying me for _your_ time, I’m not going to let you pay for theirs.” TJ was quiet for a moment, before he rolled onto his back, and looked over, curious.

“…if I started paying you for my time again, can you stay?” You looked up from your jeans as you rolled them out, the soft sound of his voice striking you, and you frowned. With a shake of your head, you stood up, tossing your jeans back onto the chair, and moved back to the bed, sitting down by him as he sat up, back against the headboard.

“If you started paying me for your time again, there’d be no sleeping anymore, remember?” she asked, reaching out to slip her hand into his. TJ huffed, but nodded “I only have two appointments today - one this morning, one this afternoon. So just text me…if you need me before you can come by.”

You adored TJ, he was the best cuddle-partner you had ever had. And he loved having you around - his fight to stay clean and sober was rough, but having you with him so often was like an anchor, one he felt even when you weren’t physically there. But he still had his moments, like now, lips pursed as he held your hand, and leaned his head back on the headboard. You studied him as he nodded, but didn’t look at you, before you reached for your phone, and tapped at it, before you put it down, and shifted, resting your head against his chest.

“Y/N?”

“It’s not yet eight…my appointment isn’t until eleven, and he’s two blocks from my apartment. I can stay a little longer.” TJ grinned, something she knew he was doing by how tightly he hugged her, but that she couldn’t see. “And don’t fill up at your brother’s, I’ve got cake at home.”

“…store or home?” he asked, curious, as she chuckled against his chest.

“I made it at home, I did not buy a cake from the store to pass off as my own.” The little cheer he puffed against her hair made her laugh, and hug him tightly, following him as he slid back down on the bed. The two were quiet for a moment, before you shifted, your head back on his chest, and took both of his hands, lifting them above your head, blocking some of your view of the ceiling.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, chuckling softly, as you moved your hands against his.

“This…was how my dad taught me how to make shadow puppets,” you told him, shifting just a little, before twisting his hands with yours into a bird, and then again into a dog. TJ laughed, adjusting his position beneath you so you could move them better.

“God, I haven’t made shadow puppets in ages,” he admitted, pulling a giggle from you. “Hey, can do you an elephant?” he asked, curious. You considered, before you rolled a little towards him, laying one hand over the other, and grinning.

“Elephant!” TJ cheered, grinning, but before he could ask for another, your stomach growled, and you laughed, dropping his hands to cover your face. “OH my god, I need to eat.” He burst out laughing, wrapping both arms around you, before nodding, and nudging you.

“Kitchen is downstairs…I have to pee, but, I’ll meet you down there?” he asked, already pushing you from the bed as he climbed off, too.

“That is a deal,” you told him, patting his chest, as you started for the door, before you whistled, and turned to see him. “I don’t mind not wearing my pants up here, but…I should…probably wear them downstairs.” TJ’s laugh was so full, and real, you grinned, as he pointed towards the dresser.

“Second drawer, dork.”

“You love it,” you replied, plucking out a pair of sweats, and hopping into them.

“Of course I do!” he called back, pulling the bathroom door closed behind him. “Meet you in the kitchen!”

“You better!” you answered, as you opened the bedroom door, and headed downstairs.


	2. Bouncer!Bucky AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes.  
> Bouncer!AU

_Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Theoretical Thursday._

_Reader Insert._

* * *

__  


The bar wasn’t anything ridiculously special, despite the fact that Tony Stark owned it. It was one of the first businesses he had purchased, years ago, and considering it had always been a small hole in the wall place, he left it that way, knowing that was where the charm had come from.

Bucky loomed at the door, a presence to everyone coming in and out of the bar, his eyes always scanning, his long locks pulled back into a ponytail. The place really wasn’t big, he could watch from anywhere, but when the majority of people were filtering in, he was at the door, making sure they knew he was the one that would throw them out on their asses if they stepped out of line.

The rest of the night?

The rest of the night he kept himself at the bar, smiling at her as she talked to the patrons seats on the stools, as she poured drinks like a master, not even having to look anymore to get them right.

“Why do you bartend here, doll?” he asked, curious, as she looked over. “You could work _anywhere_ , you’re the best I’ve ever seen.” With a silly grin, she shrugged, passing him a water.

“I like the company here, Bucky,” she replied, winking, before heading down the bar to refill someone’s drink.

The flirty tone in her voice was common, with him, hell, with most people. Despite being dressed like a biker chick half the time, in tight black pants, black boots, tank tops with white or red designs, and a leather cuff on one wrist, she was genuine, and sweet. Bucky just fucking adored her.

After downing his water, and waving at her, he padded back towards the front, making himself look a little intimidating, for anyone in the bar who didn’t know he was only vicious when he had to be. Most people knew him, but he loved that no one told the newbies he was basically a teddy bear so long as they didn’t piss him off.

With a glance towards the bar, he watched as she turned, talking quietly to Sam, before trading places with him. Bucky didn’t realize it was time for her break yet, but he smiled when she glanced towards him with a curve of her lips, before coming out from behind the bar.

The sharp swear turned his focus back to her, from a quick glance around the room, as he saw one of the patrons, someone he wasn’t too familiar with but who had clearly been at the bar long enough, smirking and dragging his hands over her sides, as she grimaced, and tried to pull away.

“ _Hey_ ,” he growled, weaving through the tables with his brow pulled down. Without looking, he knew people were moving out of his way.

He stopped short, a couple feet away, as she grabbed the man’s hand, and twisted it violently, slamming his head on the bar, arm pinned against his back.

“ _Don’t you ever touch me again. Or anyone else in this bar, you fucking disgusting old fool. You got that_?” she snarled, waiting until he whimpered and nodded to yank him back up, and kick him hard in the ass. With a huff, she let him go, glancing over as Bucky finally reached the bar.

“Doll…”

“I can take care of myself,” she grumbled, storming towards the back. Bucky turned his head, nodding at Steve, who jogged over to pick up the man on the floor.

“Alright, c’mon, night’s over.” With a sigh, Bucky jogged after her, pushing the door closed as he caught your arm.

“Bucky, I can handle myself!”

“I never said you couldn’t!” he replied quickly. “I just don’t like those fuckers touching you!” She turned her head to see him, frowning, but her features smoothed out as his large, warm hands cupped her face, thumbs light on her cheeks. “…that’s my job,” he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. With a soft whimper, she slid her arms around his waist, pressing back into the kiss.

Sam looked over as Bucky led her out of the back, his lips clearly stained red from her lipstick, as she poked her head out from behind him, hers smeared against her mouth. Smirking, Sam tossed a rag over, but, like the rest of the bar, said nothing, as she squeezed Bucky’s hand, and headed behind the bar, pausing to fix your makeup in the mirror. He didn’t care about the color to his lips, didn’t care if everyone on Earth knew what happened.

After two years of working together and flirting, Bucky finally got to kiss you, and you kissed him back, happily.

He was the happiest man alive. 


	3. Hal Carter & li'l Dottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal Carter, from Picnic on Broadway, 2013.

_Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Daddy Wednesday._

_OFC: Gen._

* * *

 

__

“Hi!”

Jerking his head out from under the cow, Hal furrowed his brow, looking around, until his eyes fell on the little brown haired girl a few feet away, swinging her hands around to swat at her sundress.

“Well, hey there, munchkin. What’re you doin’ out here on your own?” he asked, curious, releasing the cow and brushing his hands as he patted her side.

“‘splorin’,” she answered, grinning at him. “I’m Dottie.”

“Nice t’meetcha, Dottie, I’m Hal,” he replied, nodding.

“Whatcha doin’?” she asked, studying the cow curiously.

“Well, I’m tendin’ to Scarlett, here,” he replied with an easy smile, glancing at the cow as she mooed. “Ain’t you a little young t’be out here by yourself?” She furrowed her brow, stomping her foot a little.

“I’m four.” Hal laughed, it was adorable, before nodding.

“Okay, I’m sorry, y’r right. You ever seen’ a cow gettin’ milked before?” he offered, and she shook her head, taking a step towards him curiously as he started to shift the stool back.

“ _Dottie_!” a voice bellowed from the house, and she twisted, surprised.

“Ah, someone’s in trouble,” Hal teased, as she grinned and looked back at him.

“Nice t’meetcha!” she said, waving, before bolting towards the sound of her name, as Hal chuckled, and returned to milking the cow.

Gen looked over as the back door swung shut, grinning as she scooped up the little girl.

“I told you, darlin’, don’t go off on your own, right?” Dottie ducked her head, nodding.

“Sorry, ma.”

“It’s okay, baby. Go fetch Pop-op, hm? Lunch is ready.” She wriggled down to the floor, and bolted off, shouting as she went.

The heat was high, and Gen felt it, even in the shade of the porch with the breeze rushing by. With a sigh, she headed back into the house, looking towards the living room as she moved to the kitchen.

“Ma? How many folks you got workin’ the barn today?”

“Oh, just one, honey,” the voice came back. “Hired a new hand…oh…oh, shucks, I can’t remember his name,” she added, apologetic, as Gen moved to the room, dropping a kiss to her mom’s head.

“It’s okay, Ma, I’m gonna go bring him some lemonade,” she replied.

After pouring a glass, and making sure Dottie was playing, Gen slipped out the backdoor, crossing the yard, the tall grass tickling her ankles. She smiled, her head down, as she made it to the barn, and nudged the door open, following the sounds back towards the horses.

“Hello?”

“I’m with Winter,” the voice called, and she smiled, moving to the back of the bar, knocking on the stable door.

The surprise was evident on her face when Hal looked out at her over the horse’s back, hell, she was surprised she didn’t drop her glass.

“Hal Carter.” He tossed his brush, patting the horse, before coming around to the door to see her, brow pulled down.

“Gen, oh my god,” he said softly, as she shook her head. Carefully setting the glass down, Gen accepted the embrace as he reached her, his arms so strong around her as she hugged him back. “Look at you, sweetheart, you look gorgeous.” She huffed, pulling back, and moving him to arm’s length as she looked at him, in an undershirt and jeans.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Hal, what’re you doin’ here?” she asked, grateful that she didn’t sound as desperate to know as she felt. Hal chuckled, shaking his head, as he pointed back at the horse.

“Made my way back into town a few months ago, got some work here…are…” Gen laughed, pointing back towards the house, smiling.

“Here. For my parents. Who woulda thought,” she told him, as he laughed, and ducked his head, thumb moving over his lip as he looked her over, the way her soft yellow sundress held to her frame..

“God you look as pretty as ever, Gen,” he murmured, as she blushed, and looked down at her feet. She wanted to shake her head, and call him out, but the sound of a little voice made her pale, and turn her head.

“Mama!” Dottie called, barrelling in, and latching onto Gen’s leg, peering up at her. Gen swallowed, smiling, and reached down, her fingers combing through Dottie’s loose hair.

“Y’know, I had those pretty locks up in a nice ponytail this mornin’, sugarbelle, what’s it doin’ down?” Dottie frowned, holding up the fabric it had been tied with. “Did you undo your hair?”

“Sorry, mama.”

“It’s okay baby…uh…sweetheart, this is m-”

“Hi, Hal,” Dottie said, waving, and Gen snapped her head up, surprised. Oh, she could see the surprise in his eyes, but he kept it there as he waved at the little girl, as she smiled up at him.

“You two met?” she asked, pulling Dottie towards the hay a few feet away, and sitting down, looking up at Hal. He cleared his throat, nodding.

“Yeah, uh…she came out explorin’ earlier, wandered in while I was with Scarlett,” he replied, motioning back to where the cow was, now, outside, grazing. “I didn’t, uh…I didn’t know she was your daughter.”

Gen nodded quietly as she carefully but quickly pulled Dottie’s hair back up, tying it back up for her, before nudging her daughter.

“Go back up to the house with Gam and Pop-op,” she told her, and Dottie grinned up at Hal, who smiled back down at her.

“Just as pretty as your momma.” With a silly grin, Dottie bolted back to the house, and Hal cleared his throat, reaching out for Gen’s hand to help her stand. “She, uh…she’s cute. Dottie?”

“Yeah…uh…Dorothy Rose…We call her Dottie,” Gen replied, eyes falling to where he still held her hand. “…look…Hal…”

“Gen?” She turned her head at the sound of her name, spying her mom on the back porch. “Can you come back in?”

“Sure thing, ma!” she called, turning back towards Hal, and squeezing his hand. “You look good, Hal.”

“You too, sweetheart,” he replied, releasing her hand as she hurried back out. She paused, turning her head to point behind him.

“I brought you lemonade! If you want it,” Gen told him, having actually forgotten until then, before she ducked her head, and hurried back to the house.

Hal didn’t see her, or Dottie, in the following few days, but he couldn’t shake feeling he might be missing something, every time he looked up at the house.

Winter whinnied, shaking her head and dropping it down, as Hal huffed, and ran his hand over her mane.

“Alright, alright, you’re fine,” he chuckled, patting her side, before moving for the brush. It wasn’t as hot as it had been, so he took the chance, and brought the horse out, to walk her and brush her.

“Hi!” Hal twisted, watching Dottie skip over, grinning.

“Hey, Dot! What’re you doin’ out here?”

“Mama’s helpin’ Pop-op and Gam with lunch…I’m bored.” Hal laughed, reaching for her hand as Winter shifted.

“Well, I don’t think your ma would be too keen on you gettin’ hurt, so you best come over here. You ever get to ride?” Dottie frowned, shaking her head.

“Mama said it’s too dangerous. Not til I’m ten.” Hal huffed, but he shrugged.

“Ya know, y’r momma is a very smart lady,” he replied, before he reached down, and scooped up Dottie, moving towards Winter. “No harm in petting her, though, right?” he asked, watching her light up as she reached out, and combed her fingers into Winter’s mane.

THe little girl looked so thrilled to be petting the horse, and honestly, Winter looked like she loved it too, tilting her head towards Dottie’s hand. It was a few minutes before Gen’s mom called the little girl in for lunch, and Hal smiled, shifting to put her feet on the ground.

“Thank you!” she grinned, turning to look up at him.

“My pleasure, munchkin,” he smiled back, but anything more was caught in his throat when the sun hit her eyes, illuminating her soft blue eyes, before she bolted back inside. In that instant, he had a feeling he knew what he’d been missing.

It was after sunset by the time Gen stepped outside, taking a deep breath against the cool night air. It was refreshing against her warm skin, and, with a look around, she stepped off the porch, making her way towards the barn.

She could hear the noise from the other outbuilding, and, with a glance back at the house, she moved towards it, her hands crossed over her chest. The sound got clearer as she got closer, and spotted Hal under the hood of the old pick up, one arm in the engine.

“…hey.” He jerked, grunting, before shifting to peer at her around the old pickup.

“Gen…hi.” Standing upright, he wiped his hands on his jeans, small smile curling his lips. She didn’t miss how it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “A little late for you t’be out here, isn’t it?” She chuckled, ducking her head, and shrugged.

“Yeah, a little, but…I knew you’d still be awake.” Hal smiled a bit at her, and came around the truck, eyes lifting when he heard her soft whimper.

“Gen?” She cleared her throat quickly, eyes snapping up to his, almost hating that he was shirtless in front of her. “What?”

“This got us in trouble last time,” she pointed out, biting her lip, as he looked down at himself, and laughed softly.

“Oh, it’s _trouble_ , now?”he asked, curious, as he smiled up at her. Lord, he missed the way she flushed as he grew closer, his hand coming out to take hers. “It’s really great to see you, Gen,” Hal told her softly, as her eyes fluttered.

“Oh, Hal,” she sighed, her hand coming up to stop him from stepping closer. “I…I came out here t’talk to you.” He hesitated, studying her face, before he cupped her jaw.

“This is about Dottie, ain’t it?” Her eyes opened, surprised. “…I saw her eyes, Gen…she’s got my eyes.” Gen felt her eyes fill as she ducked her head, and stepped away. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You just left that summer, Hal, an’ I didn’t know how t’find you…and I thought…I always thought I’d just…I’d see you in a few months, and then you didn’t come back, an’ you didn’t come back, an’ you didn’t come back, and I needed to take care of her. So Papa sent me off with his sister, so I could work, and take care of Dottie…” she admitted, shaking her head.

Hal wandered. It was what he did, he wandered around his entire life, worked his way around the country, helped out in the area in the summer. When he’d come through, almost five years before, and met Gen, well, she was the first time he ever actually thought about staying. He adored her, and she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

But at the time, her father wasn’t fond of the idea of them together. It was why they did it in secret, stolen dates and stolen kisses, secret rendezvous behind the barn and in the bed of the old pickup that barely ran. So when the summer was over, after one last night with her in his arms, Hal left, the town nothing more than a glimmer in his rearview.

But standing there, right then, seeing how sad Gen was, admitting that she didn’t know how to find him - basically that she would have told him - it made his heart ache, realizing he missed out on _four years_ with that sweet little girl, and so many years with this woman that still looked at him with stars in her eyes.

“Gen…” he said quietly, catching her hand again, and moving close to her. “I’m here, now, sweetheart.”

“You’re gonna leave again,” she whimpered quietly, refusing to look up at him, even as he curled his free hand over the side of her neck, and nudged his nose against her cheek.

“I don’t have to. If you want me, still, Gen, just say the word, and I’m yours, I’m here.”

The seriousness of his voice hit her, and she furrowed her brow, lifting her head to see him.

“I couldn’t ask that,” she murmured, even as she hooked her hands over his bare sides.

“Then don’t _ask_ , sugar…just tell me.”

“Hal…”

“Baby.” Nothing warmed her the way he did, the way he did when he called her baby, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. It almost made her moan as she leaned up, close enough that her lips brushed his.

“I’ve always wanted you to stay.”

And just like that, the weight she felt when she saw him in the barn was gone, as he sealed his lips against hers. He was warm, his lips dry but tasting faintly of the lemonade her mother had brought him at dinner, as he parted his lips against hers. Gen moaned, then, slipping her arms up to curl around his shoulders, as both of his hands wrapped around her waist, and pulled her close.

“I love you, baby,” he told her, as she pulled back, feet dangling against his legs as he held her, foreheads bumping together. The words made her laugh, happily, and bury her face in his throat.

“Really?”

“For years,” he promised, grinning at the happy sounds falling against his skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Hal Carter.”

 


	4. Bucky in the Morning (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes.  
> Sexy times.   
> SMUT.

_Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Sinful Sunday._

_OFC: Gen._

**_Warnings: Smut. 18+. Sexy smut. SMUT, okay?_ **

* * *

__

Groaning, Gen rolled back against him a little more, tilting her head to kiss his jaw as he slid their hands to tuck his fingers between her side and the mattress. She blushed a bit, when he nudged his nose against hers, lips brushing over hers. With a gentle shift of her hips, Gen moved her free hand up, scratching her fingers lightly over his scruff as she kissed him back.

“Y’r gorgeous in the mornin’,” he murmured, making her smile shyly, as he pulled back, rubbing his thumb over hers.

“You look really soft,” Gen admitted, biting her lip as she met his eye. The soft kisses and the light touches were normal in the mornings, when they had spent the night curled up together, but Gen had found herself growing more and more needy for his touch, in a way that had her shifting and clenching her thighs to try and ignore.

But Bucky caught the movement, caught the way her eyes shifted to glance at his lips again. He couldn’t lie, he had those same feelings, every time her hand brushed his skin, hell, even when she reached for his metal arm before she kissed him. It was almost as if she was trying to ground him to her with those movements, get him to connect the arm to her, so he liked it more.

WIth a light squeeze of her hip, Bucky pressed his lips to hers, humming a little as she kissed him back, before he slid his hand away from her side and over her abdomen. Gen moaned softly, shifting to tangle her fingers into his hair, but the soft squeak when his metal hand slipped between her thighs made him still, and pull back, huffing softly to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” she promised, sliding her lips over his. “It’s…you can touch me,” Gen added, voice softly, breath catching at the sound of the moan on his lips as he kissed her again, his tongue sliding along hers. Gen moaned at the contact, wrapping her fingers around his hand and sliding it down over her sweats, rocking her hips instinctively down as he cupped her sex.

“Y’r so receptive,” he murmured into her lips, trailing his mouth over her cheek, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her throat as she hummed, eyes rolling back a bit at the feeling.

Words escaped her, but when she felt his hand start to move again, fingers rubbing through the fabric, she took his hand again, this time, guiding it up away from her heat. Bucky lifted his head, apology on his tongue, but god, the words were gone when he realized what she was doing.

She looked a little shy, something that was so wild for him to see, as she slid his hand under the band of her sweats, and guided him back to her core.

“…fuck,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers, before he remembered, then, that the hand she was pulling was his metal hand. Flinching, he started to shift, shaking his head as she caught his wrist to stop him. “I should…I should use my other hand,” he murmured, as she whined, and shook her head. “…Gen?”

“…god, I don’t want you to think I’m weird, but your metal arm is really sexy,” she admitted, ducking her head. “I want you to use it.”

His pupils dilated so fast, not that she noticed, as he shoved in, sealing his lips over hers, desperate and almost needy, the cool digits of his hand slipping between her thighs, and sliding over her clit. Gen moaned, her head falling back, as he ducked in, sucking a mark on her collarbone.

“ _Fuck_ , Gen, y’r so wet,” he groaned, startled at how fast he’d turned her on. Her fingers tangled in his hair, then, tugging at him, as he leaned over her, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip, before he sunk one metal digit into her cunt.

“ _Oh, shit_ ,” she whined, as Bucky took advantage of her parted lips and pressed his tongue against hers, sealing their lips together in another kiss. Her hips rolled against his hand, as he rocked his finger in and out of her, before he pressed in a second.

Burying his face against her throat, Bucky held her close, her moans making his cock ache in the confines of his sweats. As he dragged his thumb over her clit, and she whined again, hips bucking, he couldn’t fight the jerk of his own hips against her side. But instead of letting it go, Gen’s free hand slipped into his sweats, and he groaned.

“ _Baby_ , you don’t h-”

“I wanna,” she insisted, nudging her nose against his cheek, prodding him to look up at her, before she curled her fingers around his thick cock, making both of them moan with the contact.

Bucky hadn’t had anyone touch him, not like this, not since he was only Bucky, before the train, before the war. But her hands on his skin were better than any hands he’d felt, as far back as he could recall, soft but so aware as she held him firm against her palm, and pumped her hand over his cock, shifting him just enough to brush the tip of his cock against the sweats with every motion.

“ _Shit_ , Gen,” he panted against her ear, pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt, his hips thrusting forward to meet her hand with every movement. “You feel so good baby,” he purred in her ear, breath hot over her skin as she moaned, her arm moving well despite being confined between their bodies, thumb swiping the tip every so often.

“You do too, Bucky,” she murmured, her hand leaving it’s place around his metal wrist, and moving up to tangle in his hair, pushing the long strands out of his eyes, guiding him in for a needy kiss as she felt herself rushing towards the edge. “ _Shit_ , I’m gonna cum.” He groaned, the rumble vibrating through her too, as his hips jerked hard against her hand.

“Yeah…yeah, c’mon, Gen, do that…do that, baby, cum on my fingers,” he panted, urging her on, pumping his fingers a little faster in and out of her cunt as he swiped his thumb over her clit.

And just like that, her back arched, and she came, squeezing around his fingers as he continued to work them in and out of her, working her through her orgasm. The feeling of her, tightening around him like she was, it made him drop his head to her shoulder, chasing his own orgasm as her hand kept working, despite the rush that went through her, until he came, too, over her hand, over the cotton of his sweats, with her name on his lips like a prayer.


	5. Dancing (TJ Hammond - Political Animals)

_Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Fluffy Friday._

_OFC: Gen._

* * *

 

It was clear, almost immediately, how nervous Gen was about the wedding. She paced, a lot, between the bedroom and the bathroom, changing her makeup, her hair, debating on her dress. TJ sat in the center of the bed, watching her, entertained at first, but, finally, he hopped off the bed, catching her hands as she looked up, startled.

“Gen…look….your dress is  _gorgeous_ , okay? I helped you pick it, we went over  _twenty different options_ , and it’s perfect. And if anyone gives you lip…well…I won’t hit them, but I will walk you out of the wedding or the reception or whatever, and we’ll come back up here.” Gen laughed quietly, and pressed against his chest, as he hugged her tightly.

“God, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, you’d be a wreck. Just. Take a deep breath. I’m gonna get dressed, you sit on the bed, put on your shoes, Cinderella, so we can head downstairs.” Smiling, and rolling her eyes, Gen did as she was told.

TJ looked amazing, in his suit, the black and white classic, but god, on him, Gen almost forgot how to breathe. She cupped his face, leaning up to kiss his cheek, before he blushed, and handed her her purse.

“Come on, sweetheart, we have a wedding to go to.”

It was beautiful. The ceremony was perfect, despite knowing her ex was looking in her direction every so often - something she ignored with great talent, not even flinching when she saw him turn their way out of the corner of her eye - and Gen loved every second of it, her hand in her lap, fingers laced with TJs.

After the wedding came pictures, so many pictures. The bride, the groom, the bride and the groom, the bride with her family, the groom with his. And then a few big family shots, one with just the bride, groom, and immediate family, and one where everyone squeezed in, giving Gen a chance to lean into TJ.

Once pictures were done, the reception got underway, and Gen led TJ to their table. Once everyone was in, settled, smiling, with some kind of drink in their hands, the toasts began, followed immediately by the bride and groom’s first dance. When the floor opened up to everyone, TJ took Gen’s hand, grinning.

“What?” she asked, laughing as he stood.

“Come on! Let’s dance!” he said, not letting her tell him no as they moved out onto the floor, moving to the music as she laughed, and held onto him.

The thump of a hand on her shoulder made her jump, and wince, before she turned, leaning a little more into TJ at the sight of her ex behind her.

“May I cut in?” he asked, smirking, as TJ parted his lips, and shook his head instinctively.

“Oh…sorry, no, I don’t think so.” His smirk was gone, a scowl in its place, as TJ shrugged. “This dance she promised to me, the next she’s promised elsewhere, and basically, she’s on a schedule. Sorry,” he replied, pulling Gen away from him, as she leaned her head against his chest.

“I don’t how I managed to be lucky enough to find you, TJ Hammond, but holy shit, and thank the universe.” He laughed, kissing her temple, as he pulled her a little closer.

“Sweetheart, I feel the same damn way about you,” he promised, as she laughed, and hugged him tight. 


	6. Happy Birthday, Sergeant (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Birthday Monday._
> 
> _OFC: Gen._

Gen was nervous.

No, Gen was terrified. She was terrified this was going to backfire, as she stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. Her hair was pinned back, the bottom curled against her neck, her lips a dark red. Her pumps sat near the door, stockings pulled up to her thighs and clipped, garter belt under her short skirt. The hat was on the edge of the sink, jacket around her shoulders but not buttoned.

It was Bucky’s birthday, and Gen wanted to do something special for him. It was almost an obvious choice, to dress like a pin-up girl from the 40s , and when she saw the poster of the army-dressed pin-up sitting on the nose of the plane, she couldn’t think of anything better.

But Gen had never intentionally dressed sexy. Sure, Bucky had told her she looked sexy in various situations - dressed for work, in his shirts, sweaty - but none of them were intentional. They just happened. This time, it was on purpose, and Gen was terrified that Bucky was going to hate it.

She was debating her choice, thinking about just tearing it all off and pretending this wasn’t what she was going to do, when she heard the bedroom door open.

“Doll?”

“Just a minute!” she called back, stomach flipping, as she took a deep breath. With quick fingers, she did up the jacket to just under her breasts, leaving the black lace bra on display, before she slid into the pumps, and perched the hat on her head, huffing once more before she reached for the door.

Bucky shucked his tactical gear, dumping it into the basket near the other wall, scratching his fingers through his hair. The sound of the bathroom door behind him made him smile as he kicked off his boots, and turned around, but the second he saw Gen, he froze, breath caught in his throat, as she leaned against the doorframe, ruby lip between her teeth.

“…happy birthday, Sergeant.”

It was like time had stopped, as he stared at her, and at first, Gen smiled, giving him the moment to react, but when he just didn’t move, or speak, she looked down at herself, smile fading, feet shifting under his gaze.

“…please say something,” she murmured, hating the tight feeling in her throat. The sound of it snapped Bucky out of his head, and he crossed the room in three large steps, hands smoothing over her sides. “…Buck?”

“Say it again.” She furrowed her brow, looking at him. “Call me that again.”

“…Sergeant?” He hummed, one hand coming up to brush over the sergeant stripes on her arm, before he cupped her face in his metal hand, tilting her head up to seal his lips against hers. Gen’s eyes fell shut, kissing him back, moaning softly as he pulled her closer.

She jumped, and moaned, as he yanked the jacket open, buttons flying, before he shoved it off her shoulders, and ducked in, burying his face between her breasts with a groan, hands sliding down to cup her ass through the skirt.

“Wanna take me to bed, Sarge?” He nipped at her breast, lifting his head to see her, pupils blown wide.

“Can I?” he asked, voice soft, as Gen cupped his jaw, nodding, her brow pulled down as she leaned in to nip at his lip.

“Yeah, baby…take me to bed,” she murmured, squeaking as he hoisted her up, quickly turning and dumping her on the bed.

She laughed, head tipping back, and plucked the hat off her head, tossing it towards her shirt as he lifted her legs, groaning, resting his knees on the edge of the bed. Running his hands up over her stockings, his hips jerked just a little as he reached her matching panties, and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her stomach as she reached down to run her fingers through his hair, biting her lip as he reached the tops of her thighs, and pushed the skirt up to her hips.

“Was this expensive?” he murmured, glancing up long enough to see her shake her head, before he gripped the fabric of the skirt with his metal hand and ripped it off her, tossing it behind him. “I’ll buy you somethin’ new later,” he told her, before she could say anything, immediately replacing his metal hand at her panties, slipping one digit underneath, and pressing it quickly into her hot, wet core.

With a moan, Gen let her head fall back, hips rocking towards his hand.

“Oh, Bucky.” He leaned down, sealing his lips to the bare patch of skin on her thigh, working his finger, and then a second finger, in and out of her, as he sucked a hickey and scraped the skin with his scruff. Her whines got more desperate, until he finally pulled his fingers from her, detaching his lips from the dark mark on her thigh and pressing his fingers between his lips.

“Fuckin’ missed you, doll,” he groaned, nudging her legs up as he slid up her body, curling his fingers in the middle of her bra. This time, her hand clamped over his, even as she panted.

“No…no, these were expensive,” Gen admitted, before she sealed her lips against his, and curled one arm around his shoulders, guiding his hand to her back as he pulled her up, plucking the hooks, only releasing her from the kiss to pull the bra off her arms. As soon as he did, and dropped it behind him, his lips attached to her nipples, and Gen moaned, bucking her hips against his even as she moved her hands to push at his jeans, tugging open his belt.

The two hadn’t had sex in months, and while they had handled it alright at the time, now, so close to each other, Gen was honestly tempted to just rip the rest of her clothes off and beg him. His body was heavy and warm against hers, his flesh hand teasing at her breast as he nipped and sucked on the other one, his hips pressed against hers.

“Bucky,” she whined, as he released her nipple, and moved to the other one, humming to acknowledge he’d heard her. “Baby, please…please, Sarge, just fuck me.”

His hips jerked up sharply as she moaned, tugging at his hair. With a groan, a bolt of heat shooting through him, Bucky climbed off her, just long enough to yank his belt open and shove his jeans and boxer briefs to the floor. Gen reached down, fumbling at the clasp on one leg, but he stopped her, nipped her thigh as he removed her stockings instead, and her panties, before curling his hands in the lace around her hips. He looked positively predatory as he climbed back above her, bowing his head to nip at her lip.

As he released the belt, and hoisted her legs around his hips, he stilled, and Gen got nervous, her eyes lifting to his.

“…Bucky….” With a soft shh, he turned his head.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes Bucky?”

“…lock the door, no interruptions, I don’t care what the reason is.”

“Yes Bucky.” Gen’s grin was everything to him, in that moment, as he gripped his cock in his flesh hand, metal thumb working over her clit as she dropped back on the bed with a moan.

After teasing her clit, and listening to her moan and whine as she tried not to writhe too much on the bed, Bucky pressed his cock head into her, giving her a moment to breathe before thrusting in and bottoming out in one motion, burying his face against her throat as she sobbed out his name and clung to him.

“I missed you so much,” Gen whispered, one hand tangled in his hair, as he nodded, pressing wet kisses to her throat.

“I missed you too, baby…I love you, I love you,” he repeated, as he slowly pulled his hips back, and thrust into her, sliding his right hand down to curl in the belt, pulling it tight enough to use as leverage to haul her down against his cock with a grunt.

The room quickly became filled with Gen moaning out his name, crying out on the harder thrusts, her hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere she could reach, as Bucky pushed up onto his knees, left hand firm on her hip, right hand pulling her in by the garter belt, as he fucked into her hard and fast, grunting and moaning, the sound of skin slapping together almost louder than their own voices.

In an instant, he felt her clench down as she threw her head back, his name barely audible through the sob that fell from her lips as she came, hard, around him, back bowing off the bed. The clench of her around his cock yanked him in, and he thrust sharper, quicker, until he came, too, curling forward as he pulled her in flush to his hips and ground them together until he was spent.

Carefully, Bucky lowered her to the bed, shifting his body to slump down against her, her arms weak as they curled around his frame and held him close, chest heaving against his, as he pressed warm kisses across her shoulder and neck, her fingers gentle in his hair.

“I love you, doll,” he murmured, feeling her face warm up more than it already was, before he huffed, and pushed up, just enough to see her, and run his hand down her face.

“…you like your gift?” Bucky laughed, nodding then, as he brushed his lips to hers.

“Best gift ever,” he replied quietly, thankful at the smile he felt curl on her lips. “How long did you plan that?” Gen laughed a little, the sound breathless as she slid one hand down to cup his jaw, scruff scratching her palm.

“…a couple weeks…I wasn’t sure if you’d like it,” Gen admitted, humming as he kissed her again.

“Why wouldn’t I like it?” When she shrugged, and nudged her nose against his, he had his answer, he knew it was that voice of doubt in her head, and he sighed, cupping her face. “Gen…you are always gorgeous, but this was…this was beyond anything I could have imagined, I loved it, I really did.” She looked relieved as he spoke, prompting him to brush his lips to the corner of her mouth, as he hummed. “Plus, the sergeant stripes were a nice touch,” he murmured. Her laugh was sweet as she shook her head.

“Those were accidental, I didn’t look when I ordered the jacket, I just made sure it would fit.” A laugh rumbled in his chest as he shifted them onto their sides, both of them moaning softly as he slipped out of her, pulling her close to rest her head on his chest.

“Can I ask you something?“

“Sure,” Gen replied, kissing his chest, and pressing her face against his heated skin.

“…can…you wear these again for me, some time?” he asked quietly, hand sliding down to brush the lace around her hips. Gen buried her face in his chest, before she shifted to look down at it.

“…maybe…not these…but…I bought a few sets…just in case.” The groan was so deep it vibrated against her cheek before he pulled her up to kiss her soundly.

“Perfect.” Gen smiled, curling in against him, cupping his cheek as she nipped his lip. “I love you, Gen.”

“I love you, too, Bucky. More than anything.” A smile ticked up his lips, as he bumped his nose against hers, pulling her close.


	7. Professor Bucky (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Submitted to[bucky-plums-barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com) for Daddy Wednesday._
> 
> _Reader Insert._

_Based on these pictures:_

__

         You made it all the way to the large pressed wood door before you realized you had actually left the house, and for a moment, you stood in the cold white hall, tile grimy beneath your sneakers, eyes falling to the bag in your hand. When you saw the laptop case sitting on the kitchen chair, where it only rested between your husband filling his thermos and him leaving the house, you knew that the weirdness you had been feeling lately had enveloped him, too, and he’d forgotten it. It wasn’t even a second thought for you to pull your shoes back on, grab your things, grab the bag, and drive to the campus to bring it to him.

         The dreary weather outside had always been your favorite, the thick gray clouds lingering in the sky, opening up now & again just to remind you that they were there, and not yet finished with their task. But for the past week, you hadn’t been feeling yourself, becoming spacey and frustrated and distracted. At first, he didn’t seem to mind, he’d kiss your forehead, and squeeze you gently, but you knew it was getting to him, the exhaustion clear in his eyes even though he said nothing, and you hated that more than anything.

         It was rare that you had a chance to come see him at work. You both worked during the day, and you both taught, but you were at the high school across town, on a schedule littered with various days off for repairs to most of the systems in the building, the administration not wanting to take it all on at once. The last time you’d come by to see him, you had snuck into his classroom, stealing an empty seat in the back to watch him. He was so  _smart_ , so wonderful to listen to, as he paced the front of the room, pausing to answer every question, sleeves always rucked up to his elbows as he moved his hands while he spoke.

         The thought of it made you smile a bit, but now, you weren’t outside of a classroom, you were at his office, a bunch of nerves coursing through your frame. With a sigh, you checked the name on the wall by the door -  _B. Barnes_  - and knocked, lip between your teeth.

“…yeah, come in!” You smiled, twisting the handle, pausing when his voice continued as you opened it. “Just start doing some research. I’m sorry, I don’t know how the hell I forgot my computer, but when I get home, I’ll send you the guidelines for the paper.”

“Okay. Thanks, Professor,” the bubbly girl replied, hopping out of the chair and barely sparing you a glance as she left the room.

         Plucking his glasses off his face, Bucky rubbed his eyes, and sighed. He always looked so good when he went to work, and when the weather was like this? He looked better, if that were even possible. Bucky was not a small guy, not by a long shot, and anyone that saw him outside of campus, anyone who didn’t already know, assumed he was a cop, or coach, or something. No one really expected him to be a British Lit professor, who spent three days a week, like this week, wearing nice slacks, and a soft sweater instead of a suit jacket, with his dress shirt underneath, tie visible just from the middle of his chest up. You blushed at the sight of him in your favorite sweater, memories of nights of him coming home and going into his office there to get a little more work done for the following class, only to have you crawl into his lap for the company. It was something you both liked, regardless of the fact that neither of you talked about it. He held you close when he worked late and you came to see him, kissing your hair, rubbing your back with one hand while he worked with the other, humming softly.  
  
         Stretching his head back, Bucky yawned, before he put the glasses back on and finally looked up.

“…hey, doll,” he greeted you, smiling, the look so sweet that you had to bite you lip, blushing.

“Hey, Buck…I saw this, I…thought I’d bring it by.” The sight of the worn leather case in your hand made him groan, and hop out of his chair, moving the case to the now vacant chair, before he turned to see you.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, cupping your face, and kissing you softly. You giggled at the touch, hands falling to his sides as you kissed him back. “You seem a little better today, everything okay?” Bucky asked hopefully, combing his fingers through your hair. You nodded quickly, smiling.

“Yeah…I ran some errands, did a little yoga with Steve. Seems like it helped,” you admitted with a shrug, kissing his cheek. “You should  _probably_  help that girl and send her whatever you needed off that,” you started, pointing to the case, “but, when you’re done, can I buy you lunch,  _Professor_?”

         The flash of his eyes when you called him that made you smirk, every time, but he knew you had a point in what he needed to do, so, with a sharp kiss to your lips, he pulled his computer out, moving around the desk to open it up.

         Your stomach twisted as you waited, fidgeting a bit, fingers messing with the hem of your shirt, as you studied the things on his walls, the books on his shelves. The sound of his desktop loading made your breath hitch a bit, and you forced your eyes to focus on the wall until he called your name.

“Hm?”

“…doll…” he said slowly, realization dawning on him, as his head snapped up to see you. You peered over, lip between your teeth, but the smile you were trying to hide answered the questions in the air as he whooped, loudly, and nearly knocked his chair over leaping out of it. “We’re gonna have a baby?!” he exclaimed, spinning you around as you squealed, laughing and hugging him tightly.

“Yes!” you answered, grabbing him about the shoulders. As he put your feet on the ground, Bucky yanked his glasses off his face, blindly plopping them on the empty shelf behind you before capturing your lips in a desperate, happy kiss, one hand curved against the hinge of your jaw, the other smoothing across your stomach. When he pulled back, panting for air, you chased his lips, tugging at the collar of sweater, whimpering.

“When did you find out?”

“This morning…went to the doctor. Apparently that’s why I’ve been off…so…surprise,” you told him sheepishly, ghosting your lips against his. Bucky grinned, thrilled at the news.

         He still had to send off that document, but at the moment, he didn’t care. Sealing his lips to yours once more, he reached over, shoving his office door shut and clicking the lock, before pulling you flush to his chest, his arms curling around your body.


End file.
